


Not Hot for teacher

by Dororo03



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty has his own cooking show, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, Original Character(s), Swearing, and Lardo and Shitty's child, but it's Shitty's fault, the teacher - Freeform, who is also Jack's goddaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dororo03/pseuds/Dororo03
Summary: When Shitty and Lardo are out of town for a few days, it’s her godfather who is in charge of her. Her famous godfather. She likes him a lot. Too bad her teacher seems to share this feeling.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aethelthryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelthryn/gifts).



> Hi :) This is my first fic for the fandom! And it's for my friend's birthday! I hope you'll like it Aethelthryn :) Happy Birthday (early but couldn't wait to show it to you ;D)  
> Also, there is no beta reading work on it so all errors are mine (and sorry about it but english is not my first langage...and if you see some, help me to correct it ;D thanks!)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Jack: still an NHL players with the Falconers  
> Bitty: has his own cooking show and he is very famous in the cooking industry.  
> Shitty and Larissa: married and have a daughter in 1rst grade (Jack is her godfather)  
> Clarissa: Shitty and Lardo’s daughter. She likes her uncles so much! They’re the best! She don’t want people coming between them!

“Clarissa, honey, hurry up or you’ll be late” Eric shouted from the hall.

“I’m not finding my book! I need it!” The little girl answered.

When Bittle showed up at her room, he found her on her stomach and under the bed.

“You really think you’re going to find it under there?” Bitty asked with a little laugh.

“Not funny uncle! If I don’t have it I’m going to get grounded and I will have to stay in the classroom during recess” Clarissa said while getting up. 

She had tears in her eyes and a tiny frown on her face. She looked so much like Lardo in that moment that Bitty had to bite back a laugh. Because as much as Clarissa was looking like Lardo right now, usually she was all Shitty in her demeanor. She was loud, funny and always laughing. So seeing her like this, all sad and frustrated, made Bitty wondered how scary this teacher of her must be. 

“It’s alright sweetheart. Your book must be somewhere. Let’s keep looking.”

After a few minutes, the book was still missing. 

“Oh no! It must be in my house! But we don’t have the keys! Uncle Jack has them!”

Clarissa was now fully crying and this was breaking Bitty’s heart. 

“It’s fine baby girl. I’m going to write you a note telling your teacher we must have forgotten your book at your house and that we will go get it tonight after school. Okay?”

Clarissa nodded and wiped her tears away. She followed her uncle to the car after Bitty gave her the slip of paper. She wasn’t sure this would work because her teacher was really mean and didn’t really like her uncle Eric.

“Don’t forget, Jack is getting you after school” Bitty reminded her “You two could go to your house directly after school to get your book. I’ll be home for dinner and we could make quesadillas. How that sound?” 

“With cheddar and chicken and hot sauce?” Clarissa asked, hopeful. 

She really liked her uncle Eric’s cooking and baking because he was very famous for it, so it was always really good.

“You sure do like chicken, sweet pea!” Eric laughed, knowing he had packed her a chicken parmigiana for lunch. 

“It’s very yummy! Especially when you made it, uncle!” Clarissa said all excited.

Eric blushed, very pleased. He was still not used to compliments but the ones coming from his family means so much more than “his fans”. Even if he liked it too, if he was honest with himself.

“Thanks baby girl. See you tonight!” Eric called once they were at school. 

She kissed his cheek and wandered inside the school. 

Eric drove off. He connected his phone to the car and called his fiancé. His FIANCE! He still couldn’t believe it! He was still giddy with excitement when Jack answered.

“Hi Bits! How is this going?”

“Hi honey. Good. We had a bit of scare this morning because Clarissa forgot her book at home so you two will have to go get it after school. Apparently it’s very important” Eric informed him.

Jack laughed a little. This little laugh that always gave Bitty so many butterflies in his stomach, even after all this time. 

“Alright Bits, we’ll do that”

Someone was talking behind Jack but Bitty didn’t hear about what.

“Sorry Bits I have to go. I’ll see you tonight” Jack said.

“Okay honey. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Bitty drove the rest of his way with a big smile on his face. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Clarissa Duan-Knight! You’re staying with me to wait for your uncle. We will talk about your attitude in class” her teacher said.

Clarissa pouted and frowned. The only attitude that needed to change was the one from her teacher. She didn’t accept the note and punished Clarissa from recess. The young girl couldn’t let it pass and shouted at her teacher that it wasn’t fair!

“Wait until I tell daddy! He is not going to be happy about it! I don’t want uncle Jack near her” the girl thought.

Jack was waiting for his goddaughter to come out of school but when he didn’t see her, he knew he had to go ask the secretariat. And as always when he appeared in public, the people started to whisper and pointing at him. The kids were excited and jumping to get a better view of him. Jack did his best to smile and wave at everyone before entering the school. The lady at the desk blushed when he asked her his question and stammered when she gave him the answer. 

Apparently his goddaughter was having a bit of attitude in class and the teacher wanted to talk to him about it. Jack was surprised because it wasn’t Clarissa’s typical behavior to be naughty. She was adorable and always polite.

Before Jack was even at the door of the classroom, he was jumped by Clarissa’s teacher, a tall woman with blond hair and huge green eyes. She was beautiful in her own way but she was also loud and dressed a bit vulgarly for an elementary teacher. 

“Ah Jack you’re here. We were waiting for you” The teacher smiled.

Jack cringed when she called him by his name. He didn’t give her the right but nonetheless she did it anyway. 

“Right Miss…?”

The woman seemed fazed for a second before her smile was back.

“Miss Curtridge but you can call me Anita” she said while directing Jack toward her classroom.

“Miss Curtridge will do” Jack smiled forcefully. 

However, his smile became genuine when he saw his goddaughter at her table. She raised her head and shrieked when seeing Jack.

“Uncle Jacky!” Clarissa ran to him and jumped in his arms.

Jack caught her and burry his face in her neck, smelling her appeasing odor. A mix of Lardo’s paint and Shitty cologne. Even after 3 days at his and Bitty’s house, she still kept her own smell. Jack felt himself relaxing and smiling. But the moment was interrupted by the teacher.

“We need to discuss Clarissa’s attitude in class. I don’t know where she got it but it started since she was dropped by this young man in the morning.”

Jack looked at her with shocked eyes.

“You’re saying Bittle is causing Clarissa’s attitude in class?”

“I know it’s not your fault.”

She was touching his arm while smiling and didn’t seem to see his expression of total bewilderment.

“You seem to do a great job while raising her by yourself. But I think when she is not with her mother, Clarissa needs a feminine presence in her life and I would be glad to help you with that.”

Miss Curtridge was smiling and looked at Clarissa.

“What do you say Clary? I can come to your house and help you with your homework. I could cook for both of you a good homemade meal. We could do girls stuff like braiding our hairs and you could call me auntie Ani.”

Clarissa was grimacing when she answered.

“I say it’s bullshit! I hate when people call me Clary! I don’t want you to come to my house! And my uncle Bitty could cook better than you! And girls stuff suck! I prefer to watch hockey with my uncles and if I need someone to braid my hair, uncle Bitty can do it because he is the best uncle ever with uncle Jack!” 

Jack coughed hard to hide his laugh and tried to put a frown on his face.

“Watch your language young lady” Jack said.

“But daddy always says that!” Clarissa replied “My daddy loves to swear even if mommy slaps him all the time. But uncle Bitty never swears! Daddy says it’s because Bittle is made of sugar and everything sweet in the world.”

Jack could hardly contain his smile and pride to hear about his fiancé.

“Well it’s not really up to you young lady” the teacher argued. 

She turned to Jack and put on her flirty smile that made Jack very uncomfortable. 

“So Jack, I’m free every night by 6. We could go to a movie and a dinner.” 

Before Jack could turn her down, his phone was ringing. He sighed of relief and answered it.

“Hi honey! I’m home sooner than intended and was wondering where my favorite people were?” Bitty voice said.

“Hi uncle Bitty!” Clarissa shouted.

She looked at her teacher. 

“It’s uncle Jack’s fiancé so sorry he can go out with your ugly mug.”

“Clarissa!” Bitty and Jack shouted in unison. 

Jack turned to the teacher and said without real regrets.

“Sorry. I’ll talk with her about her behavior. We have to go now, my fiancé is waiting for us at home. Have a good evening.”

“Alone.” Clarissa whispered but Jack still heard her.

He frowned at her but said nothing. He talked to Bitty on the phone until they were at the car.

“So we are going to get your book at your house and then we are going to talk about your bad attitude towards your teacher.” Jack said.

Clarissa pouted, arms crossed on her chest and said nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They found her book and went back to Jack and Bitty’s house. 

Eric welcomed them at the door and saw the frown on Clarissa’s face. 

“So what is this with the frowny face?” Bitty asked.

Before Jack could explain, Clarissa talked.

“My teacher is mean and was saying bad thing about you! She was trying to get uncle Jack for herself! She wanted to go to a movie and a dinner with him! I hate her!”

If someone told him that a few years prior, Eric would be very anxious and afraid. But today, he knew that his and Jack relationship was solid. He trusted Jack with every fiber of his soul so his reaction was to laugh gently. 

Bitty’s musical laugh could be heard in the house.

“Oh sweetie!” Bitty said.

He crouched to be at Clarissa height and hugged her. 

“Thank you to be worried about your teacher but it’s been 8 months and I’m quite used to her flirting with your uncle.”

Jack seemed shocked by it but kept his mouth shut. 

“You have nothing to fear. And I would appreciate it if you could keep the bad words to yourself. And maybe I should banish your daddy from eating my pies next time I made some.”

“That’s harsh Bits” Jack smiled.

“Well I won’t let him transform his daughter into a Shitty 2.0” Bitty replied.

He put his hands on Clarissa shoulders and looked in her eyes.

“Now go read your books and do your homework. Then we’ll make some quesadillas.”

“Fine.” 

Clarissa went to her room. She still didn’t like her teacher but if her uncle didn’t mind her being a real meany, she would try not to. And besides, tonight she will have chicken quesadillas!

“Yummy!” 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night, Clarissa was asleep in her room. Bitty and Jack were cuddled up on the couch watching some reality TV but Bitty could tell something was bothering his fiancé.

“Jack honey what’s wrong?”

Jack turned his big blue eyes on Bittle. 

“What you said earlier? You really didn’t mind? Even a little?”

Bitty frowned a bit, trying to remember.

“You have to be a little more specific honey.”

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

“About Clarissa teacher hitting on me.”

Bitty turned around and cupped Jack’s face between his hands.

“Of course I mind Honey. This woman don’t seems to take no for an answer and it’s making me very mad.” 

“But…” Jack said.

“But, I trust you and there is one thing I know that You know.”

Bitty looked Jack in the eyes.

“You’re mine.”

And he kissed him with such strength that Jack felt on his back with Bitty on top, still kissing. 

“You’re mine” Bitty said out of breathe “And I’m yours. Nothing is going to come between us. And of course I’m jealous. I will always be when someone looks at you and thinks they can have you. But Jack Honey, I trust you and I love you.”

Bitty’s eyes were showing so much love and possession that Jack felt like crying. He was so lucky to have found someone like Eric Bittle and he will not waste his luck.

“I love you too. So much.”

Eric smiled and kissed Jack with tenderness. Then he dropped his head on Jack’s chest and took one of Jack’s hands and intertwined their fingers. Jack put his other hand on Bitty’s head and caressed his hairs.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY MY FRIEND! :) Hope you liked it :)


End file.
